Energy Types
Introduction Since the beginning of existence in the ne''Twork universe, The Creator intended for all things within it to be composed of an '''Energy Type'. Each Energy Type is a form of Energy that is given a specific purpose in the ordering of the universe. Everything which exists can have its components be broken down into one or more Energy Types. Based on the way these Energy Types interact, all kinds of objects and life forms can be created. Currently, there are 16 different Energy Types that have been discovered throughout the universe, classified into Energy Groups based on their properties or where they can be found in nature. The four groups are Physical, Elemental, Natural and Spiritual. Below are descriptions of each Energy Group and which Energy Types fall within them. Physical Energy Types In designing the ne''Twork universe, The Creator determined that there should be some means of differentiating solid objects from the intangible Energy Types. It was decided that there would be an Energy Type made specifically for this purpose: Physical Energy. Physical Energy is technically one Energy Type, but it can be found in two different forms. Physical-M Energy, the form most associated with “solids”, is the first form, and Physical-F Energy, the form related to “powering” living beings, is the second. Although not specified in the name, Physical-F Energy is also “solid” like the M variant. Because both forms of Physical Energy fit the purpose of acting as a solid Energy Type, they are the two Energy Types within this Energy Group, which are listed below: * Physical-F Energy * Physical-M Energy Elemental Energy Types Another set of Energy Types that The Creator intended to exist are those that represent elemental forces. The reasoning for making Energy Types to represent them was to allow The Creator to craft future design of planets that can be based around one or more elements. This would also allow for such elemental forces to be utilized by life forms for their own survival. It was decided that there would be a total of five different “elements” to create an Energy Type for: fire, water, earth, wind and lightning. Thus, there are five Energy Types in the '''Elemental' Energy Group, which are listed below: * Fire Energy * Water Energy * Earth Energy * Wind Energy * Lightning Energy In addition to the fact that they represent elemental forces, all Elemental Energy Types share the characteristic of being based on Physical-M Energy. What this means is that they are considered “solids”, even if the way they appear may not immediately make one think it would be. It also means that they can be combined with other Energy Types that are Physical-M to allow for creative results, or even to augment one’s physical makeup. All of the Elemental Energy Types have existed as an EnerGene since the beginning of the ne''Twork universe. A majority of the original 8 Races were based around possessing an EnerGene of an Elemental Energy Type. Because of this, the highest frequencies for EnerGenes in life forms fall under the Elemental Energy Group.Wind Energy Natural Energy Types In designing the neT''work universe, The Creator determined that there are a number of properties that must be represented as an Energy Type to allow for the natural laws it intended to exist. The passage of time, representing dimensions, gravitational pull, auditory information, magnetism; all of these are aspects of universe design that needed Energy Types so they may fit within the grand design of The Creator’s universe. It is for this reason that there are five Energy Types that fall within the Natural Energy Group, which are listed below: * Sound Energy * Gravity Energy * Magnetic Energy * Space Energy * Time Energy Unlike the Elemental Energy Types, Natural Energy Types are not based on Physical-M Energy. This quality means that all of them are able to pass through solids. In the case of Sound Energy, it has a special distinction in being able to affect Physical-M Energy even though it doesn’t make contact with it. This characteristic makes Natural Energy Types difficult to deal with should one encounter someone who is able to utilize any of them. Spiritual Energy Types When designing the basis for how living beings would function, The Creator envisioned for them to be autonomous. In order to do this, there must be some means of controlling oneself, a task which would need to be delegated to an Energy Type to conform to the idea that all things are represented by an Energy Type. The qualities of an individual, along with the ability to recall past events, are other considerations The Creator thought of when designing life forms, and this required an Energy Type as well. Aspects of personality trends that are aligned with morally good and bad would also require representation as Energy Types. Cognitive ability, as well as defining one’s personality, would fall upon the responsibility of Psychic Energy, while Light Energy would represent “goodness” and Dark Energy would represent “immorality”. Thus, the '''Spiritual '''Energy Group contains the three aforementioned Energy Types: * Psychic Energy * Light Energy * Dark Energy The Spiritual Energy Group is named as such because the Energy Types within it all relate to the “spirit” of living beings. Their presence within the body is the very reason why one is the way they are. All Energy Types in this group share the same common trait that they do not require Physical-F Energy to be produced in the body. Instead, the utilization of any Spiritual Energy Type is based on a conscious desire to rely on its power for one’s objective to be completed. As all Spiritual Energy Types are utilized on a personal level, none of them are based on Physical-M Energy, giving them immunity to physical hindrances. An exception to this is in Dark Energy’s unique ability to cause physical damage, as it also represents the “density” of being weighted down with negative desires. Due to the nature of the other Energy Types in this group, only Light and Dark Energy can be possessed as an EnerGene. Category:Energy